Angel
by onewing
Summary: Even as Sora dies, he still calls out into the darkness... RikuSora pairing, AU, character death


Disclaimer: Don't own it, talk to Disney and Squaresoft.

Notes/warnings: Angsty fluff, and character death. Its also another very short one shot. Of course, its on my favorite pairing in KH, Riku/Sora. Hope you enjoy. :)

Angel

It was becoming harder and harder to to concentrate on the world around him. He should have expected the attack, should have been able to dodge it. But he hadn't, and so here he was, lying on the ground, bleeding to death.

Alone.

Donald and Goofy were long since gone, Kairi was back on Destiny island, and he was alone. He was going to die alone too.

Their faces haunted him as he tried weakly to stanch the blood with his hand. No good, the wound was too deep. At least he had managed to take that heartless out before he had collapsed. He would at least die with his soul intact, but not his heart. No, that had been stolen a long time ago.

And the thief had long since been taken by the darkness, ensuring that he, and the heart he had stolen, would remain lost forever. He had once hoped he would find him again, save him from what he had tossed himself into, but now... Obviously that goal was beyond his grasp now.

"Riku..." it was a hopeless call out into the mind devouring void.

He wouldn't come, he knew. He hadn't all the other times he had called out to him since this had begun. Before, before, it seemed that the other boy could hear him wherever he was, no matter if he was on the other side of the island, or just a few steps behind him.

Perhaps it was that memory that kept him calling, crying out even though there was no way he would return to him, "Riku, please..."

A new darkness was crouching over his vision, a warm contrast to the cold, unfeeling one surrounding him. Idle thoughts began to swim about his mind, none of them really connecting as his hot blood kept flowing, coating the barren black ground, bathing it in crimson life.

He didn't want to die like this. He at least had hoped to find Riku before this, to explain his feelings, to steal one last kiss from those pale, smirking lips. To have that stolen from him...

"Riku..." his voice was nothing more then a whisper, dying off as soon as it escaped him.

He would never catch him now, because Riku wasn't as stupid as he was to get killed like this. So, he was dying alone, and would be alone on the other side. At least, until Riku let himself go, or time caught up with him.

"Riku..." he couldn't stop calling him anyways, even when the world was fading into nothing more then black swirls, and his body was going numb.

A new, foreign, yet familiar warmth flooded him suddenly, coming from deep inside, from a heart he swore he didn't have, as a light seemed to make itself known before his death clouded eyes.

Rough, leather covered hands touched one of his, before cradling it between them. Aqua green eyes looked down him with love and concern, the way the other once had, in those rare moments when they had been alone. His non existent heart froze as he realized the other had heard his cry, and had finally answer. Or else his dying mind was having delusions. He found he didn't care, because either meant that he had his love, no matter if he was real or an illusion.

"Sora?" that soft, yet strong voice. The voice that had woken him from many a nightmare, that voice that had whispered sweet and hot confessions in his ear as they had lain on the beach of their own secret isle together...

He wanted to believe this was real.

"Riku?" more a movement of lips then sound, he struggled to hold on a little longer, against the tide trying to sweep him into the beyond.

Just a little longer, that's all he needed...

Riku looked down at him, soft, silken white tresses draping down around his delicate features. Light traced around him, making him glow in the unnatural darkness around them, making him seem so much like the angel that Sora knew him to be, and loved him for.

"I'm here now. Its alright, you're not alone anymore," Riku whispered, leaning close, letting warm breath blow across Sora's cold skin.

Sora had so much to ask him, so much to tell him. Like how he could be here? What had happened? Did he finally defeat the darkness?

But the only thing that passed over his slowly turning blue lips was simply, "I love you."

Riku smiled, and the light seemed to grow brighter, though, it never hurt Sora's eyes, "I love you too. I always did, and I always will."

Sora managed to grin weakly at that, satisfied now that he could hear those words once more, when he had thought them lost with his heart.

His strength was draining from him now, and his eyes were starting to close, despite his struggle to keep them open, for just a little longer. Riku watched him, before closing the gap, and softly, gently, yet passionately, kissing him on the lips. The simple, yet sweet act drained the last of Sora's energy, and his eyes slipped close as his last breath brushed into his love's mouth.

Riku pulled away, and looked at him for a long time, before finally laying the hand he held on Sora's chest, and crossing the other limp arm over it. He then picked up the Keyblade at the fallen hero's side, and stood.

"I am sorry for failing you. But I will finish what you started. Rest well, Sora. I will be with you soon," he whispered, before he turned away, and headed off into the dark world.


End file.
